Loving Secrets
by chiodos97
Summary: This is a short little story about a new kid named Jeffery who meets another new girl, she gives him a little more than he asked for, but he soon finds out that shes hiding a horrible secret.


**Very few people like moving, Jeffery hated moving, but he had to...for his dad. He missed his life. He had the best friends anyone could ever have but he had to leave them just so his dad could get a better job, but what good did it make. His parents were always fighting, he had almost no friends, he was almost happy. It seemed as if this town had changed them all but that was all about to change.**

**The next morning Jeffery woke up and thought he saw the perfect outline of a girl in his closet. He opened the closet door but didnt find anything. He got ready for another day of sitting in class wondering if life was going to get any better. When he got to school he he said hey to the only friend he had who said hey back.**

**"You got here kind of late" said his friend.**

**"Yeah my mom and dad were fighting again...I wish they would stop"he didnt tell him about what he had seen that morning.**

**"Man that sucks,well at least you have a mom and dad..."his voice trailed off.**

**Jeffery felt kind of sorry for the kid. He was the only almost homeless kid he knew. Jason lived in an abandoned building with a couple of high school dropouts, only one of them had a job and thats how they got their food. Jason had told Jeffery everything: how his parents died, how he grew up with his evil great-aunt who fed him every week, and how he ran away from there. Jeffery felt like he could relate to him in a way.**

**The door opened and in came Mrs. Kendrick. She was opening the door for someone. Everyone froze. No one said a word, as if they had already met her. She entered the room. "A new kid...again" he tought. She was rather short, dark brown hair, and golden brown eyes. She wore a jacket that reminded Jeffery of something...it was like deja vu. **

**During lunch time the new girl sat a couple seats away from Jeffery and stared at him as if she wanted to tell him something. She looked at him like she had the most important news ever. He looked at her jacket, he remembered where he saw that logo now. It was the same as the one the girl he saw in the closet had. He was really freaked out now. He wanted to go over there and talk to her. He decided to. His heart was pumping like fifty miles per hour, he could feel his temperature rise, he felt like he was going to fall over and die any second. He knew there was no turning back now.**

**He looked back at Jason who looked back at him like he wanted to stop him. He turned around and looked at the girl she looked so innocent. She looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back**

**"Hi" they said at the same time. He could feel himself blush. He could hear people behind him mumble. He didnt care he thought she was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen...for now.**

** The next day Jason saw both of them outside of school looking into each others eyes like no one else existed. He knew what was going to happen but he didn't dare tell him.**

** "You have the most beautiful eyes ever," he said as he gazed into her eyes.**

** "You are the most amazing guy ever. I had no idea you would be like this." she looked down at his feet.**

** "Hey do you think you could come over to my house today?" he asked.**

** "Yeah I have nothing else to do after school," she replied with a smile.**

** "Well we better get to class," he said as he pulled her closer then gave her a kiss. He felt like he had just kissed an icicle but at the sametime the hottest thing ever seemed to have touched his lips.**

** After school he waited on her like he'd do everyday after school.**

** "Well let's go," he said.**

** They arrived at the house and no one was in sight.**

** "Where are your parents?"**

** "I dont know. They probably left again they always do when they get in a fight."**

** "Well come on I'm gonna show you my room." **

** They walked to the room. He turned around.**

** "So what do you think?"**

** "It's awesome," she said with a smile.**

** He walked over to her and held her chin, then lifted it up. He gazed down at her eyes. She looked back. He moved his face closer to hers. She parted her lips, then he tilted his head and kissed her. Their lips moved in a rythym. He moved his hands down to her waist. She moved her hand up his shirt and felt his perfect abs. He took his shirt off so gracefully it could turn any girl on. She tookher shirt off. He felt her breasts over her bra. She moved her hands down to his waist then moved her right hand to the left and felt his hard cock over the thick denim. She was surprised by the size of it. He unzipped his pants and reached in his boxers and yanked his cock out.**

** "Oh my god!" she yelled out ," it's huge!"**

** He smiled. She bent down and sucked the 13 inch cock she had in front of her. He moaned turning her on even more. She moved her hand with her mouth. It was kind of hard to suck a cock that was 4 inches round. She stood up and took off the rest of her clothes off. He did the same. He got on the bed first then she got on him and sat on his cock which seemed to be even harder. He tried three times to put it up in her pussy.**

** "Gosh your so fuckin' tight."**

** "It's not me your cock's too big," she smiled.**

** He moved her up and down. She moaned rly loud. He got so hard he thought his dick was gonna come off. He loved the way she moaned. He got up and did her doggy-style.**

** After many positions, moaning, and "I love you" , they both stopped, he got up, she got on her knees and lifted her head up, he stroked his cock over her face, he all of his cum out. It was all over her face. At that very instant they heard a car pull up in the driveway.**

** They freaked out, she went to the bathroom while he put his clothes on. Some one crashed throught the door. Some maniac entered the room. It was Jason.**

** "Why'd you do it Jeff? Why? You dont know her. Do you even know why she's here?"**

** "No! Don't tell him!" she screamed out.**

** "Jeffery, this...girl was sent to kill you!"**

** "No Jeff! Don't listen to him!"**

** "What are you guys talking about?" Jeffery yelled out.**

** "Jeff everytime a new kid shows up in this town the government sends an agent to kill them and their family."**

** "Why?" he yelled.**

** She ignored his question. "I'm sorry, I didnt know you were like this, Jeff I love you and I would die if I didn't have you, but if I don't they'll kill my family."**

** "Just like they killed mine...," Jason said. Then he said "I'll leave you guys alone, I don't wanna watch this."**

** "Just do what you have to do," he said with tears in his eyes.**

** "Jeff, I can't,"**

** "But you have to...for your family."**

** "I'm sorry Jeff,"**

** She took out a knife and grabbed it tightly.**

** "Jeff, I love you."**

** "I love you too," he said and forced a smile.**

** Jeffery closed his eyes and waited for the impact. There was a loud shriek. He opened his eyes there in front of him was the girl lying dead with the knife stabbed into her stomach.**

**%Amore%**


End file.
